The One Glass Solution (OGS) touch panel is a touch panel obtained by forming a black matrix (BM) and an indium tin oxide (ITO) pattern on a substrate (usually a protective glass) successively.
Since the material for BM contains carbon and thus has certain conductivity, the area where the BM is provided is more prone to electro-static discharge (ESD) than the view area of the touch panel, such that in the area where the BM is provided (referred to as BM area), the touch sensing line and the touch driving line in the ITO pattern are more likely to be short-circuited with other pattern units, thereby affecting the capacitance between the touch sensing line and the touch driving line, which in turn affects the touch effect of the touch panel.